Jenny no more
by The pen or The sword
Summary: For Jenny Wakeman first awoke that morning she had no chance of knowing the great and grand adventure that lay ahead that would eventually lead her to the ultimate choice...robots or humans. Au escape from cluster prime never happened.


**Authors notes: There should only be one of these unless some emergency comes is my first literary work I have endeavored to free to leave all the hate filled comments that I most likely deserve in your reviews and I shall reply to them at my earliest anyone wishes to make a story or any other form of work based off this simply let me know you have my full really why must I even state this? Disclaimer: I in no way, shape, or form own my life as a teenage robot or any other characters I use.**

"Yawwwn" Jenny moaned as she awoke to yet another beautiful morning in Tremorton then gasped suddenly as she realised she had destroyed her alarm clock the night before and only had but moment's left before school rushed down stairs yelling a loud and rushed "Bye mom I'm off to school love you!" nora wakeman only managed a slow "What?" as she was knocked onto the floor of the kitchen.

Jenny having just exited the front door quickly activated her rocket hair and roller boots to rush to school. She then flew through the open door of her school leaving the young boy holding it open to go flying landing on the hard cement to yell with his voice full of annoyance "Hey watch it! (sigh) stupid robot." Jenny flew through the doors of her chemistry class just as the bell rings. "So nice of you to join us misses wakeman." said the teacher with an exasperated sigh. "Sorry I'm late my internal alarm didn't go off and I destroyed my alarm clock." "Yes yes Ive heard it all before misses wakeman."The chemistry teacher said with a condescending voice. "Wow truly astounding a robot who can't even tell the time how the craftsmanship of the modern robot has fallen." Said Brit with her nasally voice .Loud laughing ensues from the surrounding class as Jenny drops her head into the desk with a metallic clang. This is going to be a horrible day Jenny thought as the teacher prattled on and on about whatever they were learning.

Forty minutes room

"Don't sweat it Jen the crust cousins may be popular but they are complete morons." said brad in his most reassuring voice 'I know brad but I just wish I had more friends."Jenny mumbled sadly. 'What so I'm not good enough for you is that it" brad asked starting to feel hurt and anger well up within him. "No no no not that it's just…" Jenny exclaimed in panic. "What I'm to average for you now misses super powered robot." Brad said with an annoyed voice. "No! Look brad it's just, sometimes I wish more people accepted it feels like even my mom forgets that I have human emotions and just see's me as a robot." Jenny explained falling back into her depressive state. "Jen you are a robot." Brad said confusedly. "I know that but sometimes it feels like no one understands me.I mean I know my mom loves me and there are some intelligent robots but Im one of the most advanced and no matter how much my mom loves me there's this gap even with her. Im to human to get along with most robots and I'm to robot to get along with most humans. I feel so alone sometimes." Jenny said all this with a depressive scowl written on her face."Wow Jen this has been really bugging you hasnt it?" Brad said with a slightly worried tone. "Yeah It's been bouncing around my processor for a while now." Jenny stated in a monotone voice as Jennys chest piece popped open as a screen with her mothers face shot out "XJ ni-yun the cluster are attacking downtown tremorton get there immediately." With an electronic beep the screen slid back in Jennys chest. "Great now I have to go beat up the stupid cluster." Jenny stated with an exasperated sigh as her pigtails activated and she took off at speeds above the sound barrier. "Whew now that she's gone.." Brad stated as he stared intensely at a chocolate rabbit "come here you delicious temptress."

Jenny arrived at the scene in seconds and surveyed the cars and destroyed storefronts littered the streets. Humans ran from the destroyed street while they were pursued by the cluster drones. Vexus flew in from above blasting Jenny in the back with a large laser blast creating a large crater as she careened towards the unforgiving ashphault. "XJ9 you have finally arrived cluster drones seize her."Jenny attempted to stand as the cluster swarmed towards her only to realise that her servos were completely locked up and she was unable to move. "Hey! What did you do to me." Jenny shouted in panic as the cluster drones swarmed towards her at alarming speeds. "It was a simple high voltage energy blast set to work on your system frequencies you should be unable to move for ohh I don't know three or four hours. Plenty of time to do what I Have planned." Vexus stated with an evil chuckle. "I don't know what your plan is but when I get out of this I'll kick your butt all the way back to the cluster home world!" Jenny stated as she was lifted up by the cluster drones towards Vexus ship. "Ohhh…. XJ9 when were done the only thing you'll be kicking is the enemies of cluster empire." Vexus stated with a loud and echoing evil laugh as the screen goes black.

**So thats all for now don't worry this is just the intro and shall be continued shortly. Also the rest of the chapters will be much longer. Shout at me in the reviews if I got anyone out of character or any other errors that are bound to be 't hold back either I would love some criticism to learn what I am horrid at.**


End file.
